


Hunter's Moon: Sapphics Interact

by melbopo



Series: Mel's 20gayteen Half Bday Prompts [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/F, Feelings Realization, Getting Together, Not Beta Read, Pining, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-03 16:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13345059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melbopo/pseuds/melbopo
Summary: for my follower milestone prompt:chapter one: maia/izzy + “You make me want things I can’t have.”chapter two: maia/izzy + "It was you the whole time."





	1. All good dating advice comes from ATLA

Maia’s really trying not stare from her position on the other side of the bar as she wipes down that area of the counter for what has to be the third time in the past thirty minutes alone. It doesn’t matter where she is really behind the bar, her eyes keep flinting over to the small booth in the back corner where the two women are sitting, cramed together on one side regardless of being practically on top of eachother. They’re so wrapped in each other’s presence, swapping stories and kisses as they catch up after months of being apart, not a care for the world around them.

Maia’s heart pains with just how smitten and sweet they look, how obvious their mutual affection is for each other even from across the room. There is something in the way their world seems to shrink down just to the space between the two of them that feelings both achingly familiar to Maia and foreign. Their joy and laughter are like a beacon for Maia’s attention in the dimly lit Hunter’s Moon.

Suddenly, the one crammed on the inside of the booth, Helen, loses her smile, muttering something at her partner, Aline, who immediately and quickly turns to look over to the bar, over to _Maia_. Aline squints her eyes in confusion, untangling her legs from Helen's to leave their cozy booth and makes a beeline right for where Maia is currently pouring a pint of beer.

Maia can’t help the blush that burns in her cheeks at being so blatantly caught, especially when she has no malicious or creepy intentions behind her gaze. Aline stops in front of the beer taps, leaning against the counter slightly in a way that is surprisingly intimidating despite her shorter frame. She raises an eyebrow inquisitively, “What gives Roberts? I know you’re not homophobic - I saw you making out with Kaelie underneath some mistletoe just a couple of months ago.”

Maia chuckles at the memory Aline’s comment brings up, remembering Kaelie’s challenge to be a much better kisser than their mutual old fling; a challenge Maia enthusiastically accepted. She sighs as she remembers part of the reason she accepted that offer so easily, a poor attempt to cover up her feelings for another who does not feel the same way back.

As if simply thinking of this person causes their presence in Hunter’s Moon to be known, Isabelle’s cheerful laughter piercing through the ambient background noise to Maia’s ears. She can’t help but cast a longing glance over to where Isabelle stands with Simon, Clary, Jace, Magnus and Alec by the pool tables. Maia’s voice is softer as she explains simply, “You make me want things I can’t have.”

Aline follows Maia’s gaze across the fairly crowded bar, curious expression melting into one of understanding. Aline voice is still firm as she asks, “Do you know for certain that it’s something you can’t have or or is it something you are afraid to have?”

Maia snaps her gaze back to Aline, startled by her line of questioning. “Besides the fact that I don’t even know if she likes women too? I mean she’s pretty much dating my ex.”

Her heart pains again, remembering how close Isabelle and Simon have been ever since Maia broke up with Simon because of her ever growing crush on Isabelle. Of course it is Maia’s luck that the reason for her break up would actually be further out of reach, instead of closer, with that break up.

“Worked out for Korra and Asami.” Aline says with a simple shrug, like that iconic couple from the Legend of Korra is a solid enough basis to base all future relationships off of. “All I’m saying is that it might not be as unattainable as you think and if you really like her, you should at least tell her so you can move on at the very least. Our lives as shadowhunters and downworlders are too risky to waste time pining. We deserve love too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> will maia ever tell izzy how she really feels?? hmm??? can maiabelle be the korrasami of the shadoworld??? HMMM !!! check out chap 2 for more!!  
> you can find me and this fic on tumblr [here!](https://maiababerts.tumblr.com/post/169640768136/congrats-again-lovely-for-the-prompt-maiaizzy)  
> 


	2. Pizza is for lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for my follower milestone prompt:  
> maia/izzy + "It was you the whole time."

There are only thirty minutes until Hunter’s Moon closes, not that Maia should be counting down the minutes or anything, but she really can’t take all these somersaults her stomach is doing everytime Isabelle’s laugh carries across the bar to where Maia is trapped behind the counter. Usually she doesn’t mind these nights, pleased to just be close enough to see all the light that Isabelle gives off but after talking to Aline, and seeing her so happy with her girlfriend, it doesn’t feel nearly close  _ enough _ for Maia. She wants to be one leaning against the pool table next to Isabelle, making her laugh so hard that she grabs Maia’s forearm for balance. That’s why Isabelle’s laugh feels like torture tonight, making Maia’s heart flutter at the joyous sound before becoming heavy that those noises will never be during cute, couple-y moments between the two of them. Isabelle’s laugh reminds Maia of an unrealistic fantasy at this point.

Maybe Maia is extra in her sad feelings tonight, borderline reliving her high school emo days, because she hasn’t had a break all night and had to throw three people out so she’s tired. It’s definitely not because when she looked up at one point in the night, she saw Isabelle and Clary dancing and laughing by the jukebox. Nope. Not at all. Okay maybe just a little bit because Isabelle looked so carefree, happy, and full of life in a way that Maia hadn’t seen since before the Yin Fen. 

Maia starts collecting all the the empty pint glasses to load up the dishwasher, hopefully keeping the work she has to do after the bar closes to a minimum. She has new episodes of the second season of  _ One Day at a Time _ to watch and a pint of Ben and Jerry’s to drown her pesky emotions into. A polite cough at the counter catches her attention, confused at to whom would cough to get a bartender’s attention, especially a bar like Hunter’s Moon, is definitely curious. Maia blinks at the sight of a red cheeked Isabelle, sporting a small smile like she feels guilty for disturbing Maia’s cleaning.

Maia plays it cool, “Hey, what’s up? You want something for last call?”

Isabelle shakes her head, “Oh no, a group of us are going out for pizza once the bar closes and I just wanted to know if you want to join us?”

Maia tries not to look surprised, she does get invited to events by the Magnus and Alec crew but never has it been Isabelle who extends the invitation; it’s almost always Simon. “Thanks I’d love to but I can’t.”

“Hot date with Kaelie?” Isabelle teases, smile playful as she tilts her head inquisitively.

Maia shakes her head, chuckling to herself. “Nah, I’m not dating Kaelie nor do I have a hot date with anyone anytime soon. I just have to stay after the bar closes to clean up before my shift is actually over.”

“Oh that’s too bad.” The teasing smile slips from Isabelle’s lips and she looks actually sad that Maia won’t be joining them. It pulls at Maia’s heart to be the cause for that look, it’s the only reason for what she says next.

“But I’ll join next time, when I’m not working a closing shift of course.”

“It’s a date.” Isabelle smiles warmly, gently slapping the bar counter before walking back to her crew by the pool tables. She calls over her shoulder, “I’m holding you to that Roberts!”

Maia can’t stop the somersaults in her stomach at hearing Isabelle say the word  _ date _ about plans that involve them,  _ together _ . Maia smiles, more to herself than Isabelle, biting her lip to keep it from growing too big, as she continues cleaning down the rest of the counter and the glasses. She feels both lighter and heavier at the same time. She tries to push away the negative thoughts just so she can get through the rest of this night, focusing instead on the fact that if Isabelle is asking to hang out then maybe she wants to be friends and to Maia, being friends with her crush sounds better than just acquaintances that occasionally save each others lives. 

~~~~~~~~

Maia’s pleased that it only takes her about a half an hour to clean down all the countertops, organize the pool table stuff, and wash all the dishes which means she’s clocking out at just past 2:45 am. It really isn’t that bad, nights when bar fights break out Maia can be stuck cleaning broken glass off the floor until 3:30 am.

Maia is locking the back door when a cough from next to her, startles her. She jumps back slightly with her claws already extended, ready for anything, and is shocked to see an equally surprised Isabelle.

“Oh my Angels, I really didn’t mean to spook you. I’m so sorry!” Isabelle immediately responds, cheeks turning red, like her leather jacket, in embarrassment.

Maia takes a deep breath to center herself, tossing her curls to rid a bit of the fear. “It’s fine - I just didn’t expect anyone else to be out here. Wait - did you wait out here for the past thirty minutes so I would get pizza with you all?”

“The all is just me.” Isabelle says as she shakes her head back and forth. “I thought I could take you up on that date.”

Maia melts a little bit at hearing that word from Isabelle’s mouth  _ again, _ twice in one night, but even now this feels different than the proposition at the bar. Maia’s heart flutters with hope cause how many people wait outside alone for thirty minutes for just a ‘friend’ to get off of work for pizza? Maia needs clarification. She raises an eyebrow, asking in the most neutral of tones, “Do you mean a date-date?”

“Yeah, a date-date. If that’s what you want too.” Isabelle says with a smile. 

Maia feels floundered, “Yeah, I do... But why now? Why tonight of all nights?”

There’s a mischievous edge to Isabelle’s smirk now, “I guess I got tired of waiting for you to make the first move.”

Maia blushes, feeling the need to defend herself. “I thought you had a crush on Simon this whole time - that’s why I never made a move.”

“What? No. We’re just good friends and I’ve been trying to get information from him about  _ you _ . ” Isabelle laughs, the sound fills Maia with warmth, joy, and something like  _ hope _ . “My crush was on you - it was you the whole time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glad one of them was able to make a move - me @ Iz : teach me your romancing ways pls  
> you can find me and this fic on tumblr [here!](https://maiababerts.tumblr.com/post/169784898781/okay-so-for-your-celebration-can-i-request)  
> 


End file.
